Go Forth and Die (episode)
"Go Forth and Die" is the thirteenth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on October 29, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Nathan tries to get his G.E.D., but drinks to calm himself down. Eventually he gets so drunk he fails to answer a single question on the test. Plot The episode opens at a Dethklok concert during a performance of "Go Forth and Die". A murder of crows attack, mutilating the band and creating other horrific incidents, leaving Nathan the only band member alive. A year later Nathan is working at a fast food restaurant, where an old fan recognizes him and taunts him for not having a post-Dethklok backup plan and being completely incapable of doing anything with his life. Nathan wakes up -- it was all a nightmare. Education issues At a band meeting, Charles announces that Murderface is invited as a contestant on "Celebrity Spelling Bee". Toki claims it is a ratings stunt. Next Charles reports that the band is invited to give a speech at Harvard and receive honorary degrees that "mean nothing." He urges them to go since Harvard is a big deal and all, but Nathan is late because he's had a "can't figure it out dream," and thinks he's stupid. Pickles explains that he can't be stupid since he's famous (Charles agrees), and Toki adds that Nathan is a billionaire. Murderface asks Nathan a simple math question. Nathan punches Murderface; Toki laughs; Murderface punches Toki. Nathan decides the only way to end the nightmares is to earn his G.E.D. Meanwhile The Tribunal discuss the dangers posed by Nathan improving his educational status. To General Crozier, the only things Nathan was good at in high school were "frog dissection and football". They call in an expert from Washington, D.C., Dr. Natasha Nesciantskidovich. She explains how the "ignorant" admire Nathan. If he were to improve his education, the ignorant would in turn believe they could also improve their intelligence, and might seize control. Crozier doubts Nathan's influence, explaining that "he didn't even speak until he was 5 years old." Natasha disagrees. She sees great potential, comparing Nathan to Joseph Stalin. All agree that they want Nathan to fail. Studious Nathan In the Mordhaus library, Murderface expects his first word in the spelling bee will be "something jazzy like redemption", which he proceeds to spell correctly. Next he spells confusion "K-U-N-FUSION". Toki points out that Murderface won't be able to choose the words since "the guy" does, and he can't even know the words in advance. As Skwisgaar says: those are the rules. None of this deters Murderface, who still believes he will win. In another part of the room, Nathan is studying. He puzzles over an algebraic equation, proclaiming it is stupid. Nathan studies with Toki, Skwisgaar, Murderface and Pickles (Murderface being the least helpful). Exam results On the bus the band members quiz Murderface with words to spell, at which he fails miserably. Toki explains that since he isn't spelling anything correctly, Murderface is therefore not a speller. According to Skwisgaar this cannot be helped since Murderface did not receive the excellent Scandinavian education that they did. Pickles challenges Skwisgaar to "name something that has nothing to do with guitar", which he fails to do. The bus stops at a high school to drop Nathan off for his G.E.D. test. He complains that he can't concentrate after having another nightmare. Instead the rest of the band blames test anxiety for his lack of concentration, and they suggest he relax by drinking. Nathan takes the exam drunk. At graduation, Murderface tells Nathan that he only has a high school degree because he threatened his principal. Charles reveals Nathan scored zero for not answering any of the questions. Charles hands Nathan the speech he wrote. On stage, Nathan gives up on the speech and yells that the graduates will all die, no matter what they do with their lives. He ends with: "Go forth and die!" Murderface appears in the spelling bee during the end credits. He's still on his first word: "technicality." After only a single letter, "p" he has already lost, but he continues on to spell "piss." Songs featured in this episode *Go Forth and Die Guest Voices *King Diamond *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher of Cannibal Corpse Trivia *'''Corpse count: '''Toki (eyes pecked out by crows); Skwissgaar (eaten to skeleton by crows); Pickles (impaled by stage spikes) and Murderface (exploded by fireworks). *This episode shows that Mordhaus has a large library, spanning several floors, which seems at odds with the band's habit of watching TV and playing games all day. *The word "euonym" -- which Murderface spells incorrectly -- is a reference to Rebecca Sealfon who spelled out the word to win the 1997 Scripps National Spelling Bee. *The name of the fast food restaurant from Nathan's dream is a reference to the Norwegian black metal band Dimmu Borgir Category:Episodes Category:Season 1